


Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Gen Work, Ink, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh father, oh father, oh can you not hear/What the Elf King is whispering into my ear</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t painted anything in _years_ , but I love Goethe’s poetry - especially The Erl King – and I loved the idea of making something based on that for this fest. Hope you like it! (Please excuse my inability to draw hands.)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/6928/6928_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/34062.html)! ♥


End file.
